


Purpur

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desire, Gay Club, M/M, References to Drugs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade geht einem Hinweis nach und landet in einer Schwulenbar, die er noch von früher kennt. Überraschenderweise begegnet er dort Sherlock, der in einem schrecklichen Zustand ist. Zwar will er ihm helfen, doch gehen ein wenig die Pferde mit dem DI durch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpur

Der dumpfe Beat der Musik war schon von der Straße aus zu hören und einen Moment lang zögerte der Detective Inspector. Ihm war bewusst, dass er in einem solchen Etablissement auch ohne seine herkömmliche Arbeitskleidung auffallen würde, auch wenn er – im Vergleich zu seinen Kollegen – nicht auf das Tragen einer Uniform angewiesen war. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihm eine solche sogar noch Vorteile beschafft, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dass Männer in seinem Alter jedoch eher in anderen Clubs – wenn überhaupt – anzutreffen waren, wusste er noch aus Tagen, an denen er mit ganz anderen Intentionen hier her gekommen war. Vor seiner Frau und einer unglücklich, kurzen Ehe.

Dass ihn die Beschattung eines Verdächtigen ausgerechnet ins _Deep Purple_ bringen würde, konnte er nur unter Ironie des Schicksals verbuchen. Nein, der Laden hatte keinerlei Bezug zu der gleichnamigen Band, er führte jedoch immer wieder zu Verwirrung bei Leuten, die in der Szene nichts zu suchen hatten – oder haben wollten. Daher war es irgendwann dazu gekommen, dass der Geschäftsleiter beschlossen hatte, einen Türsteher zu engagieren, der unerwünschte Gäste im Vornherein ausfilterte. Vor diesem bulligen Herren in schwarz stand Greg nun und ließ sich von oben bis unten mustern. Die Skepsis war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er zog die Lippen kraus. Er legte den Kopf schief und schien Gregs Outfit zu analysieren. Greg war nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass er nicht mehr so knackig war wie vor zwanzig Jahren, aber die hautengen schwarzen Jeans saßen prächtig an seinem Hintern und er hatte immer noch diesen Blick drauf, der ihm alle Türen öffnete wenn er wollte. Das überzeugte auch den Türsteher, dessen Gesichtszüge sich glätteten, bevor er ihn in die Höhle des Löwen einließ.

Eine Treppe führte nach unten zu der Bar, der Tanzfläche und zu den angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten und Separees. Das Thema des Clubs sprang einem hier direkt entgegen. Lampen und Scheinwerfer, Laser und Dekoration waren in Purpur gehalten, nur hier und da durch weißes oder blaues Licht akzentuiert. Die Musik dröhnte in den Ohren und Muskeln, beschleunigte den Puls. Tanzend schmiegten sich verschwitzte Körper aneinander, halb in der Dunkelheit, halb im mystischen Lichtschein. Halb im Rausch, halb dem Wahnsinn der Nacht verfallen. Wie er hier den Verdächtigen finden sollte, war Greg ein Rätsel, aber er musste es versuchen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihn an der Bar oder in einem der Separees zu finden, war recht hoch, da er sich seinem nächsten auserkorenen Opfer wahrscheinlich fern ab von neugierigen Blicken nähern würde.

Sie suchten nach einem Mann, der ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er war Anfang dreißig, gut aussehend, charmant, einnehmend. Seine Masche bestand darin, seine Opfer zu verführen, unter Drogen zu setzen und die Betäubung auszunutzen, um Dinge mit ihnen zu tun, denen sie so unter Umständen nicht zugestimmt hätten. Leider kamen solche Verbrechen recht häufig vor, wurden jedoch nicht gemeldet, da sich junge Männer wenig Chancen ausrechneten, gehört und ernst genommen zu werden. Bei dem letzten Opfer war der Täter jedoch zu weit gegangen. Nicht nur die Verletzungen waren schockierend gewesen, die Drogen hatten zu einem anaphylaktischen Schock geführt, der Kreislauf war zusammengebrochen und der junge Mann tot, bevor man ihn gefunden hatte.

Greg schlängelte sich zwischen den Menschen auf der Tanzfläche durch, um zur Bar vorzudringen. Hände streiften wie zufällig über seine Arme, seinen Rücken und seinen Hintern. Wortlose Fragen, Angebote, Reize. Der Geruch von Schweiß, Parfüm und Testosteron lag in der Luft. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Leute gleiten, die am Tresen standen und sich an ihren Flaschen und Gläsern festhielten. Dann stutzte er. Unweit von ihm entfernt standen zwei Männer, der eine hatte seine Hände überall auf dem Körper des anderen, der mit dem Rücken zu Greg stand. Er saugte an der hellen Haut, leckte vom Schlüsselbein über den Hals hoch zum Kinn, während seine Hände den Po kneteten und mit festen Griff an den eigenen Körper zogen.

Das allein war jedoch nicht, was Greg überrascht hatte. Es war das purpurfarbene, eng anliegende Hemd, das an der schmalen Gestalt schimmerte, die er nur von hinten sah. Und der dunkle Lockenkopf, den er unter hunderten wiedererkannt hätte. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht glauben. Jeden hätte er hier erwartet, aber nicht Sherlock Holmes. Nicht Sherlock Holmes in hautengem Stoff, angeschmiegt an irgend einen Mann, der ihm heißhungrig die Zunge in den Mund schob und ganz offensichtlich auf mehr aus war. Doch etwas stimmte nicht in der Szene. Er sah, wie Sherlock den anderen weg drückte und sich haltsuchend auf dem Tresen abstützte, um den purpurfarbenen Drink in seine Kehle zu stürzen. Der andere Mann grinste zufrieden, ließ wieder die Hände über das seidige Hemd gleiten, das verschwitzt an Sherlocks Rücken haftete, über die Taille, die schmalen Hüften... als Sherlock plötzlich wegknickte und sich nur mit Mühe und Not am Tresen festhielt. Der andere griff geistesgegenwärtig nach ihm und stützte ihn, zog ihn in seine Arme.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Greg bei den beiden Männern und drängte sich zwischen sie. Den Arm um Sherlock gelegt, stieß er den anderen zurück, funkelte ihn wütend an. Einen Moment flackerte Panik in den Augen des Fremden auf und er machte Anstalten abzuhauen. Greg wollte ihn packen, doch Sherlock konnte sich nicht auf den eigenen Füßen halten und wäre gestürzt, wenn er ihn losgelassen hätte. Fluchend sah er, wie sein Verdächtiger in der Masse der Tanzenden verschwand. Schließlich wandte er sich seinem Freund zu. Benommen starrte Sherlock an die Decke und folgte den Lichtern der Scheinwerfer, reagierte nicht auf Gregs Worte. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und er ließ den Kopf auf die Brust rollen, gab unverständliche Worte von sich. Besorgnis machte sich in Gregs Magen breit. Er schob seinen Arm unter Sherlocks Achsel und über den Rücken, versuchte ihn zu stabilisieren, doch Sherlocks Beine knickten immer wieder weg.

„Ok... Wir brauchen wohl einen Krankenwagen“, sagte er dicht an Sherlocks Ohr, der sich unwillkürlich gegen den Detective Inspector stemmte. „Kei...n... Kranken... wagen...“, murmelte er. Zitternde Finger verkrampften sich in Gregs Hemd, halb schiebend, halb ziehend. „John...“

Greg zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. John, natürlich. John war Arzt und würde helfen können. Er kannte Sherlock gut genug und gehörte zu den wenigen Leuten – war vielleicht der Einzige – denen er nicht mit Argwohn und Apathie begegnete. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die kraftlose Gestalt, dann ging er in die Knie, schob seinen Kopf unter Sherlocks Arm hindurch und verfrachtete ihn auf seine Schulter. Es war sicherlich das Beste, ihn erst einmal nach draußen zu bringen und dann über die weitere Vorgehensweise zu entscheiden. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es, den bewegungslosen Körper die Treppen hinaufzutragen und hinaus auf die Straße zu bringen. Dort hielt er ein Taxi an und bugsierte Sherlock in den Fond. Er setzte sich neben Sherlock, der auf der Rückbank lag, und legte dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß, um ausreichend Platz zum Sitzen zu haben. Sherlock war komplett weggetreten und bekam nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt mit.

Greg tastete am Hals nach seinem Puls, befand ihn für nicht besorgniserregend und legte seinen Arm auf der Rückenlehne ab. Sein Blick wanderte über den schlanken Körper des Mannes. Die obersten zwei Knöpfe des purpurfarbenen Hemdes standen offen und gaben den Blick auf helle Haut frei. Sie schimmerte verschwitzt, wenn das Licht der Straßenlaternen durch die Scheiben fiel. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig, was dazu führte, dass sich der edle Stoff dehnte und für Sekundenbruchteile noch mehr Haut offenbarte. Zähneknirschend wandte Greg den Blick aus dem Fenster und kaute an seinem Daumennagel. Doch schon einen Augenblick später zog Sherlock die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, als er unverständliche Worte murmelte und sich auf die Seite drehte, die Beine anwinkelte und das Gesicht in Gregs Shirt drückte. Greg saugte scharf die Luft ein und schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann legte er seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, ließ sie langsam über den klammen Rücken gleiten. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften durch die Locken, die an Sherlocks Hals klebten, sein Daumen fuhr unter dem Ohr entlang. Stockend entließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen wieder, fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht und wandte den Blick von dem Körper neben ihm ab.

Als das Taxi hielt, stieg er aus, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Tür. Er griff nach Sherlocks Beinen, zog ihn ein Stück hinaus, nahm dann seine Arme und brachte ihn in eine sitzende Position. Sich umdrehend und Sherlocks Arme über seine Schulter legend, nahm er ihn huckepack, schob die Hände unter Sherlocks Knie und ging die letzten Meter zur Eingangstür der Hausnummer 221B. Er stellte Sherlock an die Tür und griff ihm in die Hosentaschen, um seine Schlüssel herauszuholen, schloss auf, schulterte den reglosen Körper wieder und trat ein. Es war dunkel und still. Mrs Hudson schlief sicherlich und er versuchte möglichst leise zu sein, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er ging die Stufen hinauf in Sherlocks und Johns Wohnzimmer und seufzte. Das Sofa, auf das er ihn hatte legen wollen, war überfüllt mit Zeitungen, Unterlagen und Büchern. Er gab Sherlock einen leichten Schubs, um ihn etwas besser greifen zu können, schnaufte angestrengt. Sein Herz hämmerte unter der Anstrengung, den anderen Mann durch die Gegend zu tragen. Glücklicherweise war die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer nur angelehnt, so dass er sie bloß aufschieben musste. Nachdem er Sherlock in sein Bett plumpsen ließ, streckte er die schmerzenden Muskeln und sah auf den anderen hinab.

Warum er wohl in diesen Club gegangen war? Wollte er das überhaupt wissen?

Er seufzte und ging hinaus, um nach John zu sehen. Die Treppen in den zweiten Stock knarzten unter seinen Füßen und er spürte, wie die Nacht langsam ihren Tribut forderte und sich Erschöpfung in ihm breit machte. Johns Tür war nur angelehnt und er klopfte zaghaft, doch es erfolgte keine Reaktion. Er schob die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Der Raum war leer. Im Vergleich zum Rest der Wohnung im ersten Stockwerk war Johns Zimmer vorbildlich aufgeräumt, machte fast schon einen sterilen Eindruck. Das Bett war mit militärischer Präzision gemacht und es lagen nur zwei persönliche Gegenstände herum, die Greg auf den ersten Blick erfassen konnte. Ein Buch auf dem Nachttisch und eine halbvolle Flasche Wasser. Seufzend ging Greg zurück zu Sherlock ins Zimmer und stellte sich ans Fenster. Ob er versuchen sollte, John anzurufen, um ihn über den Zustand seines Mitbewohners zu informieren? Wer weiß, wo John gerade war... Vielleicht bei seiner Freundin, die sicherlich nicht besonders beglückt darüber wäre, wenn jemand sie mitten in der Nacht weckte, um ihr ihren Liebhaber wegzunehmen.

Greg ging wieder zu Sherlock hinüber, legte sein Handy auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sorge zeichnete sein Gesicht, als er den anderen betrachtete. Sorge und ein weiteres Gefühl, das er selbst nicht hätte in Worte fassen können. Wie lange schon dieses Biest in seinem Käfig tief unten in Gregs Eingeweiden saß, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Er hatte es als gefährlich eingestuft und weggesperrt, als er es das erste Mal bemerkt hatte. Nur manchmal hörte er, wie es auf und ab ging, düster knurrte und die feurigen Augen über den Nacken oder die Hüften des anderen Mannes hatte wandern lassen. Aber er hatte es immer, ausnahmslos, zur Raison gebracht, bevor sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten. Ob Sherlock ihn trotzdem durchschaut hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht war das auch nicht mehr wichtig, seit es John gab.

Greg stand auf und ging zum Fußende des Bettes. Er zog Sherlock die Schuhe aus und stellte sie vor den Kleiderschrank, dann lehnte er sich über ihn und fing an, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Der purpurfarbene Stoff fühlte sich kalt an, wo er Falten schlug, und warm, wo er Sherlocks Haut berührte. Als das Hemd zu beiden Seiten über Sherlocks Oberkörper glitt, entblößte es die helle, ebenmäßige Haut und Greg sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Was auch immer er hier tat, es war nicht richtig. Er sollte einfach die Bettdecke über den anderen ziehen, diese Wohnung verlassen, seine Gedanken wieder in den Käfig sperren und nach Hause fahren. Aber er konnte nicht. Der Anblick des anderen übte eine unwiderstehliche Faszination auf ihn aus, bot er sich ihm doch nie in dieser Unvoreingenommenheit.

 _Ich sehe ihn mir doch nur an_ , versuchte sein Verstand zu argumentieren, doch das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, der heiße Atem des Biests, der ihm die Härchen zu Berge stehen ließ und Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken jagte, sagte etwas anderes. Wie von selbst schob sich sein Arm unter Sherlock, streifte er ihm das Hemd vom Körper und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Das friedliche Gesicht war ihm so nah, dass er den Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über Sherlocks Wange und die Lippen, das Kinn, die seidene Haut hinunter bis zum Bauchnabel. Er stützte sich auf den Unterarmen neben Sherlocks Kopf ab, betrachtete versonnen jeden Millimeter des attraktiven Gesichts. Ein Kloß formte sich in seiner Kehle, raubte ihm die Luft, aber das Biest war nicht aufzuhalten. Es war als ob ihn jemand von hinten schubste, die Gurte seiner Zwangsjacke löste. Warm und weich spürte er den fremden Mund an seinem, wieder und wieder, ohne Reaktion, saugte die Lippen sanft zwischen seine, während er nach Sherlocks Handgelenken griff und sie auf dem Laken festpinnte. Er schob seine Finger zwischen die von Sherlock, küsste sich über den Kiefer zum Hals, sog dort tief den Duft des anderen ein. Ein Schlag ging durch ihn durch, als sich der andere plötzlich unter ihm bewegte und er das Zittern spürte, das sich seinen Weg durch den schlanken Körper suchte.

„John...“

Greg gefror, verharrte, lauschte. Doch Sherlock erwachte nicht. Greg lag mit der Stirn auf Sherlocks Brustkorb und biss sich verzweifelt in die Unterlippe. Dann riss er sich von dem anderen los, stand auf. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch schließlich deckte er ihn zu und ging hinaus. An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, betrachtete die schwarzen Locken, die Sherlock in das schlafende Gesicht fielen, sah wie sich die Decke unter den Atemzügen hob und senkte.

Er schloss die Tür, schloss den Käfig und verließ die Wohnung.

Begleitet von einem dunklen Knurren.

 

+++


End file.
